


Don't Play Games with Katsuki Yuri

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bickering, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, lots of yelling but not serious fights, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: What happens when you get highly competitive people playing a board game





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is Not Nice to anyone in this. But who he is in the game isn't who he is away from the game so no one takes him too seriously. Even if he's an unrepentant asshole

The season had just wound down after Worlds and for some reason when Yuri and Victor mentioned they were going to visit Yuri’s family for two weeks Yurio, Otabek, Phichit, Chris and Chris’ boyfriend all invited themselves to the onsen as well. Which is why the common room seemed to be covered in figure skaters all wearing the inn’s robes.

“Does anyone fancy a board game?” Victor said brightly coming into the common area and holding up the game he found among Yuri’s things. Yurio opened his mouth to no doubt say something snarky when Phichit cut him off.

“Is Yuri playing?” the Thai skater asked as he looked up from his phone.

“Yes!” Victor said happily looking back at his lover who had entered the room behind him.

“Then I’m not playing” both Phichit and Mari said this in unison.

That was…unexpected.

Yurio shut his mouth and looked intrigued as did Chris.

“I’ll play” the Ice Tiger of Russia said obviously wanting to know why Phichit and Mari didn’t want to play Yuri.

“I’ll play as well” Otabek said calmly.  Chris sighed but came over to the table Victor was setting the game up on.

“I’ll play too even though I have to keep it age appropriate” he said mournfully as he sat down with them.

Mari snorted.

“Good luck with that” she muttered but stayed to watch with Phichit. Yuri explained the rules and the five skaters started the game.

The first couple of rounds were played with gentle banter. Then Victor played a move that blocked what Yuri was trying to do.

“OH FUUUUCCCKKK YOU! YOU SHITHEAD!”

Everyone except Mari and Phichit jumped and stared at Yuri like he had grown a second head.

“Yuri!” Victor had never actually heard his fiancé swear before. He was more shocked then he was insulted. Yurio however was loving this development.

“Oh this is going to be fun” he said with glee as he took his turn.

“Don’t you dare block me you little bitch! I’m coming for your ass! Yours too Nikiforov!” Yuri seethed shooting a look of venom at Victor.

When Yuri’s turn came along he pulled a card from the deck and grinned viciously making a play which wiped half of Victor’s points.

“YES! EAT SHIT NIKIFOROV!” he crowed. Victor narrowed his eyes, oh it was on now.

He didn’t join in with the insults but he was definitely targeting Yuri the most. Yurio and Yuri however had no problem swearing up a storm at each other and at anyone else who dared to block them or mess with their chances of winning.

“FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID FUCKING FACE!” Yuri yelled after a particularly devastating play by Victor before he sighed and stood up cracking his back, “I need a drink, want anything while I’m up love?” he asked Victor as stretched all signs of animosity dropping from him. Victor raised an eyebrow.

“No thank you” he said tentatively and was rewarded with a smile and a kiss on the head as his lover moved past towards the kitchen.

“Be careful Victor, he’s close to table flipping” Phichit warned. Victor spared him a glance.

“Does my Yuri always get like this when he plays board games?” The Russian asked.

“Oh yeah, video games as well.  He’s always super competitive but it’s like all his good sportsmanship flys out the window when he plays games. I’m afraid our lovely Yuri is kind of an asshole” Phichit told him.

“Don’t exaggerate Phichit” Yuri admonished coming back into the room.

“The Connect Four Incident”

“You deserved that for being a dirty rotten cheat” Yuri said with his chin held high as he gracefully sat down next to Victor.

“I had to get stitches” Phichit said flatly.

“Then you shouldn’t have cheated” Yuri said loftily before taking in their horrified stares, “WHAT?”

“You gave Phichit stitches? For cheating?” Yurio sounded even more delighted.

“I didn’t cheat! Being better than Yuri at a game does not equal cheating and even if it was chucking the connect four set at my head was a bit excessive” Phichit said glaring at his best friend.

“Lies. It does make it cheating. I also didn't throw it at you, I threw it behind you but it bounced off the wall. I wasn't trying to hit you. Also I took you to get stitched up and it was only like 3 stitches you big baby” Yuri stuck his tongue out at Phichit.

“How about the thing with the cards?” Mari asked.

“I don’t know what you’re referring to” He said not making eye contact with her.

“Yuri I beat you three times in a row and you threw the cards at me, stormed off, came back, gathered up all the cards, and then burned them with my lighter while looking me straight in the eye. You are a grade A asshole when you play games” Mari told him severely.

“Whatever. Now are we going to finish this game or what?” Yuri demanded and they returned to the game.

Taking on board what the others had said Victor stopped targeting Yuri, but that didn’t mean he let him win either. In the end Otabek won with Chris in second because Victor, Yuri and Yurio were focused on screwing each other over.

“I hate you all” Yuri said with a pout.

“Ah, not really though right?” Victor asked putting an arm around his fiancé who just glared at him in return.

“I hate you all in context of the game” He conceded after a good glare.

“I’ll take it” Victor kissed his forehead.

“Hey Katsudon here,” Yurio shoved a piece of paper at Yuri.

“Wha-“

“It’s my gaming handles. You know in case you want a rematch in a real game or wanted to shoot some scrubs or something sometime. You’re pretty fun to play against.”

“Oh you’re on!” Yuri said taking the offered paper and shooting the teen an evil grin.

“Whatever, anyway I’m tired. See you fuckers later” Yurio yawned and left the room.

“Are you upset about the swearing?” Yuri asked, “Going to join Phichit, Mari and Yuu-chan and Takeshi in the club of ‘never play games with Yuri’?”

Victor smiled and leaned in closer.

“Oh hell no. In fact, I’m already thinking we’re going to regularly be playing card games if nothing else.” Victor said, his smile growing sharper. Yuri looked at him quizzically.

“You forget Yuri, you’re not the only one who’s competitive and you beat me by ten points. I’ve got to have a rematch to beat you.” Victor told him.

“Even if I throw a tantrum when you do?” Yuri said smiling back at him.

“Well, maybe I won't play connect four with you.” Victor laughed and kissed him.

Two days later Mari had to confiscate the cards after she caught Yuri looking for her lighter again.

Victor found it hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again Yuri is me. I haven't given anyone stitches but I did throw a connect for set not so much at my husband but at the wall behind him. Only I have terrible aim and I may have hit him a little
> 
> Also while I call my husband all sorts of names when I get salty while playing games he lives for those reactions because it means he's winning and he's as much of a competitive asshole as I am when it comes to playing games he's just quieter about it. He has said this much himself.
> 
> What I'm trying to say is that while Yuri is being a jerk here Victor isn't taking it seriously and knows Yuri is only salty about the game and is finding the over reaction rather funny. Salt from the games don't carry over into their lives away from the game.
> 
> Also the idea of this fic came to me when I got really fucking salty over a Words with Friends match I had with my husband.


End file.
